


Early morning

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк любил такие моменты как сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> Укуренный бред автора.  
> Для создания нужной атмосфэры: Gay men's Chorus of Los Angeles - True colors.  
> Картиночка: http://cs313424.vk.me/v313424978/2be2/jXt0Tj4KjGk.jpg
> 
> Приятного прочтения и заранее извините за эту романтичную муру.

Майк любил такие моменты, как сейчас. Когда солнце только начинает вставать и понемногу просачивается через щелку между шторами, щекотя нос и заставляя невольно жмуриться.  
Раннее утро сейчас кажется намного приятнее, чем год назад. Год назад он был обычным курьером, который постоянно вляпывался в неприятности из-за так называемого "лучшего друга", пытавшегося реализовать себя будучи диллером травки.  
А теперь посмотрите. У Майка есть отличная работа, новые друзья, наконец-то он может не переживать за бабушку, что ее выселят, если он не оплатит ее пребывание в пансионе до указанного в договоре срока. И, наверное, самое главное - у него теперь есть тот, кого он может любить. Не так как это было с Джекки или Рейчел, или какими-либо другими девушками и парнями - о да, наш малыш Майки попробовал себя во многом- нет, совершенно не так. Со всеми ними была, максимум, влюбленность, он не чувствовал то, что ощущает в этот раз.  
Нет как в глупых фильмах из серии "сопли в меду", бабочек в животе или розовой ауры вокруг объекта его любви, ему не хочется петь всему миру во всеуслышание, нет. Сейчас у него ёкает лишь при мысли об этом человеке, а когда он просто дотрагивается до Майка, по телу пробегает табун мурашек. Ему не нужны никакие букеты, конфеты, валентинки или что там предполагается по стандартам Голливуда для романтического фильма? Не нужно ему и свиданий под луной или ужина при свечах.  
Нет, ему хватает и таких моментов, как это раннее утро перед работой, когда он может прижаться спиной к груди Харви, чуть ощутимо пробежаться кончиками пальцев по руке любимого, что крепко обнимает и прижимает к себе, будто боясь отпустить, но одновременно защищающего от всех невзгод этого мира, и сейчас мирно посапывающего ему в шею. В такие моменты Майк невольно улыбается, потому что он все еще не может поверить, что наконец-то и ему улыбнулось счастье. А свое, такое мило сопящее, хоть часто возникающее и смурное счастье в ближайшую вечность он уж никак не собирается отпускать.


End file.
